


Goldwind und Jadetau

by Charena



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Peter bittet seinen Vater, ihm eine Geschichte zu erzählen (spielt im Anschluss an die Episode „Bardo/Caine und der tiefe Sturz“, in der Peter nach dem Fall von einer Treppe einige Zeit im Koma liegt, bevor es seinem Vater gelingt, ihn daraus zu wecken.)





	Goldwind und Jadetau

Antwort auf die Märchen-Challenge (Februar/März 2004) Besser spät, als nie J 

 

Titel: Goldwind und Jadetau

Autor: Lady Charena

Fandom: Kung Fu – Im Zeichen des Drachen

Paarung: Caine, Peter

Rating: Gen, POV Caine

 

Summe: Peter bittet seinen Vater, ihm eine Geschichte zu erzählen (spielt im Anschluss an die Episode „Bardo/Caine und der tiefe Sturz“, in der Peter nach dem Fall von einer Treppe einige Zeit im Koma liegt, bevor es seinem Vater gelingt, ihn daraus zu wecken.)

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

„Goldwind und Jadetau“ stammt aus der Miniaturen-Sammlung „Orchidee und Pflaumenblüte“ von Carla Steenberg und Hu Hsiang-Fan und wurde von Tschin Guan (1049-1100) verfasst. 

 

*********************************************************************************

To shine like jade. To resound like windchimes. These things are often hard to achieve. But to try for them is to be worthy of them. (Peter „The Chalice of I’Ging“)

 

Zu glänzen wie Jade. Zu klingen wie ein Glockenspiel. Diese Dinge sind oft schwer zu erreichen. Doch indem wir es versuchen, erweisen wir uns ihrer würdig. (Peter „Caine und der Kelch von I’Ging“)

*********************************************************************************

 

 

Ich beobachte meinen Sohn. Während Peter im Moment eins mit sich zu sein scheint, versuche ich mir über meine Gefühle Klarheit zu verschaffen. 

 

Es erleichtert mich, dass er sich entschieden hat, während seiner Rekonvaleszenz bei mir und nicht bei seiner Pflegefamilie zu wohnen. Sehr zur Enttäuschung seiner Pflegeeltern... vor allem Paul erhob heftigen Einwand. Er glaubt nicht, dass mein Sohn bei mir sicher ist. Noch immer ist unklar, ob der Mann, der zweimal versuchte Peter zu töten, Komplizen hatte, die seine Verhaftung rächen könnten. Paul wollte wie im Krankenhaus einen Polizisten zu Peters Schutz vor die Tür stellen. Ich nahm davon Abstand, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass diese Maßnahme sich bereits im Krankenhaus als sinnlos erwiesen hatte. Bewaffnet und verkleidet als Patient hatte der Mann den Beamten angegriffen und fast getötet. Hätten Paul Blaisdells Instinkte – mochten es nun die des Polizisten oder des Söldners gewesen sein - ihn nicht zurückgerufen, wäre Peter jetzt tot. Und ich mit ihm, denn in der tiefen Trance, in der ich mich befand, um das Leben meines Kindes zu retten, wäre ich einer Kugel gegenüber hilflos gewesen. Annie griff ein, bevor es zu heftigeren Worten zwischen Peter und Paul kommen konnte. Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, Peter in meine Obhut zu entlassen – wie es jeder Mutter schwer fallen musste, nicht für ihr Kind sorgen zu können. Aber sie gestand Peter zu, seine eigene Wahl zu treffen. Sie verlangte nur sein Versprechen, dass er sich regelmäßig bei ihr melden würde und sie ihn regelmäßig besuchen kommen konnte. 

 

Ich frage mich, ob sie fühlte – verstand – wie groß mein Verlangen ist, Peter jetzt bei mir zu wissen... Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich so große Angst, wie in der Zeit als Peter im Koma lag und ich spürte, dass er nicht zu uns zurückkommen wollte. Er hatte sich so... verirrt... in dem Gespinst aus Zorn und Schmerz, dass er sich einfach aufgab. Nicht die Kopfverletzung hätte ihn getötet, sondern die unsichtbaren Wunden in seinem Herzen und seiner Seele. Frischere Verletzungen, für die ich die Verantwortung trug und trage und andere, ältere Verwundungen, die von unserer Trennung verursacht worden waren. 

 

Ich spüre die Schatten noch immer. Sie sind überall um mich herum. 

 

Wieder einmal habe ich Peter fast verloren. Wieder einmal war ich nicht bei ihm, als er sich in Gefahr befand. Ich konnte ihn nicht schützen, als dieser... Mörder... ihn von der Treppe stieß. 

 

‚Ich habe keinen Vater. Er hat mich verlassen. Er hat mich alleine gelassen. Ich bin allein. Siehst du nicht, wie allein ich bin?’ 

 

Ich weiß, dass Peter nicht bei sich war, als er diese Worte sprach. Angst, Wut und das bittere Gefühl versagt zu haben erfüllten ihn, als er mich angriff. Er... versteht nicht, dass manchmal alles, was wir tun können, ist... es zu versuchen. Dadurch erweisen wir uns als würdig. Doch ich weiß, dass er meine Worte jetzt nicht hören will, dass er noch nicht bereit ist, seine Schuld loszulassen. Er fühlt sich verantwortlich für den Tod seines Freundes Donaldson, da sein Kollege nur Augenblicke vor seiner Ankunft getötet wurde. Mein Sohn ist mir ähnlicher, als er glaubt. Ich trug die Schande, nicht in der Lage gewesen zu sein, meinen Sohn aus den brennenden Tempelruinen zu befreien, fünfzehn lange Jahre als zentnerschwere Last auf meinem Herzen. Selbst mit der Realität meines Kindes vor Augen bin ich nicht wirklich frei davon. 

 

Genau wie Peter kann ich meine Dämonen nicht vertreiben. Ich kann nur hoffen, die Tür verschlossen zu halten, so dass meine Tiger sich nicht befreien können. 

 

Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch. 

 

Peter sieht auf, den bandagierten Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt. Er hört auf, mit seiner Hand Kreise auf der Oberfläche des winzigen Koi-Teiches zu ziehen, den ich als Überraschung nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus für ihn angelegt habe. 

 

Ich lege die Flöte auf der Brüstung ab und kehre an seine Seite zurück. Seine Augen weiten sich erstaunt, als ich vor ihm in die Hocke gehe und beide Hände um sein Gesicht lege. Dann lächelt er. Wassertropfen flirren durch die Luft, glitzern im Sonnenschein, als er meine Geste kopiert. Seine Hände sind unerwartet kühl an meiner Haut und ich unterdrücke einen unwillkürlichen Schauer. Die Kälte seiner Berührung lässt mich an den Moment denken, als ich in der Notaufnahme zum ersten Mal sein blutbeschmiertes Gesicht berührte... Ich blinzle, um die Erinnerung zu vertreiben. 

 

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen, Paps. Was ist los?“ 

 

Peter klingt beunruhigt und ich tadle mich selbst dafür, für einen Moment vergessen zu haben, wie sensibel er auf meine Stimmungen reagiert. Obwohl es Zeichen ist, dass das Band zwischen uns wächst und wir uns näher kommen, wünschte ich mir in Augenblicken wie diesem... doch Wünsche sind nicht was zählt auf unserem Lebensweg. Was zählt, ist... ist nur, dass Peter jetzt bei mir ist. 

 

Ich weiche seinem Blick aus. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Peter.“ Es sind die gleichen Worte, der gleiche Tonfall, die ich gebrauchte, wenn mich Alpträume – die Drachen unter Peters Bett – an die Seite meines Kindes riefen. „Es ist nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst.“

 

Er lächelt, doch das Lächeln ist tolerant. Er spürt, dass ich ihm ausweiche, doch entscheidet sich dafür, meine Antwort zu akzeptieren. Peter ist kein Kind mehr, obwohl ich noch immer von Zeit zu Zeit den Zwölfjährigen vor mir sehe, der mir einst genommen wurde. 

 

Ich schließe meine Augen und öffne meine Sinne, konzentriere mich auf die Harmonie, die uns umgibt. 

 

Das ferne, beständige Rauschen des Verkehrs, Stimmen, Musik, Schritte, die Lebendigkeit der Passanten – auf der Straße etliche Stockwerke unter uns. Ich atme Sonnenlicht ein, das nach den Blumen schmeckt, die meinen Balkon schmücken. Das leise Geräusch des sich teilenden Wassers, als die Koi neugierig die Oberfläche durchbrechen, um zu sehen, wo ihr neuer Spielkamerad abgeblieben ist. Eine sanfte Brise, die aus dem Nichts kommt und wieder geht und sich für einen Augenblick in meinem Haar verfängt. Die Bewegung der Luft, das Rascheln seiner Kleidung als Peter sich vorbeugt und seine Stirn gegen meine presst. Die Bandage fühlt sich rau und fremd gegen meine Haut an. Ich lausche auf den langsamen, entspannten Rhythmus seines Atems; das Schlagen seines Herzens, das ich so deutlich wahrnehme, das meines eigenen. 

 

Die Schatten weichen zurück, zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit werde ich von ihnen befreit sein. 

 

Das alles dauerte nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden und ich öffne meine Augen, als Peter leise seufzt. Er küsst mich auf die Stirn und setzt sich dann auf, seine Hände fallen von meinem Gesicht und ich spüre den Verlust wie einen Nadelstich.

 

Langsam ziehe auch ich meine Hände zurück, gebe ihn frei.

 

„Vielleicht sollten wir nach drinnen gehen“, schlägt Peter vor, den Blick auf die Koi gerichtet, die wieder ihre endlosen Kreise ziehen. Ich frage mich, was er sieht. Nur seine eigene, leicht verzerrte Reflektion? Oder erinnert er sich an den Tempel, an die Lektion über das Prisma? Darüber, wie uns das Wasser als Medium dient, um durch die Augen eines geliebten Menschen in eine andere Realität zu blicken? „Ich sollte mich vielleicht hinlegen.“

 

Meine Besorgnis kehrt zurück. „Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?“ Es sieht meinem quirligen Sohn nicht ähnlich, sich freiwillig auszuruhen. 

 

Peter blickt mich von der Seite an. Ein etwas schiefes Lächeln spielt um seine Lippen. „Es geht mir gut. Wirklich.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern, eine Geste, die er von mir gelernt hat. „Ich dachte nur du... du siehst müde aus, Paps. Und ich dachte, wenn... wenn ich...“ Er blickt weg. „...brav bin und mich ausruhe, wie Dr. Sabourin es angeordnet hat, dann...“ Er bricht ab. „Ich will einfach nicht, dass du dir so viele Sorgen um mich machst.“

 

Es ist plötzlich, als wären unsere Rollen vertauscht. Als wäre Peter derjenige, der tröstet und beruhigt. Als wäre er der Stärkere von uns beiden und ich derjenige, der verwundet ist... Aber vielleicht spürt er nur, dass auch ein Vater manchmal Trost und Beruhigung braucht. Ich lege die Hand auf sein Knie und er sieht auf. „Es geht mir gut. Wirklich.“

 

Peter lacht, als er seine eigenen Worte, seinen eigenen Tonfall, wiedererkennt. Sein Lachen erfüllt mich mit Wärme und ich lächle. Er legt seine Hand auf meine, drückt sie. „Ich lege mich hin und du erzählst mir eine Geschichte. Wie früher.“

 

Für einen Moment nimmt mir der Schmerz den Atem. ‚Erzählst du mir eine Geschichte?’ Es ist der Junge, den ich vor mir sehe, der zu mir spricht. Peter ist wieder zehn, sieben, fünf Jahre alt, sein kleines Gesicht mir vertrauensvoll zugewandt, ein allabendliches.... ja fast heiliges... Ritual. Peter weiß nicht, dass ich ihm schon lange vor seiner Geburt Geschichten erzählte. Es ist eine Vorliebe, die er mit seiner Mutter teilte. Während Lauras Schwangerschaft waren wir nur wenige Nächte getrennt, wenn eine spezielle Zeremonie mich in den Tempel rief oder ich Arbeit gefunden hatte und nur die Abende für meine Studien mit Ping Hi blieben. Doch wenn ich bei ihr war, dann pflegte sie abends in meine Arme zu kommen und ich erzählte ihr eine der Geschichten, die ich als Kind von meinem Vater oder in einem der Tempel gehört hatte, in denen ich aufgewachsen war. Es waren magische Momente und ich erinnere mich so deutlich, als wären seither nicht fast dreißig Jahre vergangen. Ich muss nur die Augen schließen, um die Wärme ihrer Berührung zu spüren, den zarten Jasminduft ihres Lieblingsparfums – und das kostbare neue Leben, dass sie in sich barg...

 

„Paps? Woran denkst du?“ 

 

Peters Stimme holt mich aus meinen Erinnerungen. Ich schüttle den Kopf, stehe auf und strecke die Hand nach ihm aus. „Lass’ uns gehen.“ Er sieht mich prüfend an, dringt aber nicht weiter in mich und dafür bin ich ihm dankbar. 

 

Ich hatte eines der hinteren Zimmer für Peter präpariert, als sich der Tag seiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus näherte. Zwar ist der Raum sehr viel kleiner als das Schlafzimmer in seinem Appartement, doch liegt es weit genug vom Hauptraum und der Apotheke entfernt, so dass Peters Ruhe nicht von meinen Patienten gestört werden kann. 

 

Sonnenlicht fällt in schmalen Streifen durch die Blenden vor dem Fenster, trotzdem ist es angenehm kühl. Die dicken Mauern und der Schatten des Nebengebäudes schirmen die Hitze ab. 

 

Ich beobachte Peter, bemerke wie er auf dem dünnen Futon hin- und herrutscht, um es sich bequem zu machen und weiß doch, wie schwer es ihm fällt, still liegen zu müssen. Peter hasst es, krank zu sein. Und er bringt die Menschen in seiner Umgebung dazu, es zu hassen, dass er krank ist... Annie sagte dies mit einem Lächeln, doch ich kenne meinen Sohn. 

 

„Nun? Worauf wartest du, Paps?“ Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, blickt Peter erwartungsvoll zu mir hoch. 

 

Ich setze mich neben ihm auf dem Boden. „Es gibt eine Geschichte, die deine Mutter besonders geliebt hat“, beginne ich. Peter sieht mich erstaunt an. Es kommt selten vor, dass ich von mir aus auf Laura zu sprechen komme, doch sie in Peters Alpträumen angetroffen zu haben, hat mir in Erinnerung gerufen, wie wenig er über sie weiß... wie wenig er über sie wissen kann. Nach ihrem Tod fiel es mir schwer, über sie zu sprechen – und später, als Peter älter war und nach seiner Mutter zu fragen begann, wollte ich nicht über Laura sprechen, um seine Trauer und Sehnsucht nach der Frau, die er nur so kurz kennen lernen durfte, nicht zu verstärken. Oder vielleicht auch nur, um mich meinem eigenen Schmerz nicht stellen zu müssen. 

 

Ich lächle und seine Augen, sein ganzes Gesicht strahlt auf, als würde es die Sonne reflektieren. Er weiß nicht, wie sehr er in solchen Momenten seiner Mutter gleicht...

 

„Es ist die Geschichte von Goldwind und Jadetau. Ich habe sie als kleiner Junge im Tempel meines Vaters gehört.“

 

„In Zhang Zhou?“, unterbricht mich Peter.

 

„Ja. Aber wenn du es vorziehst, mir Fragen zu stellen...“

 

„Nein, nein“, entgegnet er hastig. „Ich bin schon still.“

 

Ich blicke Peter an, doch ich sehe in eine andere Zeit, als ich zu erzählen beginne. 

 

„Es geschah vor zehntausendmal zehn Jahren, als die Sterne am Himmel noch sprechen konnten und Verbindung zur Erde hatten. Sie konnten sprechen und singen, lachen und weinen, kannten Glück und Trauer, wie die Menschen auf Erden. Vielleicht gilt das auch heute noch, nur wissen wir es nicht, weil wir sie nicht mehr hören. Weil wir sie aber sehen, haben wir ihnen Namen gegeben, um sie zu unterscheiden. Ob der „Silberfluss“ auch in ihrer Sprache so heißt, werden wir nie erfahren, eine Geschichte ist aber wahr, und die haben die Spatzengötter den Menschen auf Erden erzählt: die Geschichte von dem Hirtenjungen und dem Webermädchen; „Goldwind“ und „Jadetau“ sind ihre Himmelssternnamen. Goldwind hütete seine Ziegenherde auf den Matten des Tai-Berges, als eine jadeschöne himmlische Prinzessin herabschwebte, um auf seiner Weide Wiesenblumen zu pflücken. Goldwind half ihr und so wurden sie miteinander bekannt, sangen und tanzten, und Jadetau erzählte Goldwind von den Sternen und Feen, von Genien und Göttern im Himmel, und er lehrte sie die Sitten und Bräuche der Menschen auf Erden. Wenn Goldwind mit seiner Herde weiterzog, schwebte Jadetau auch zu den nächsten Weidegründen hinab, um bei ihm zu sein, den zarten Klängen seiner Flöte zu lauschen und von ihm immer neue erregende, wundersame Geschichten der Erdenmenschen zu hören. Jadetau wäre allzu gern auf der Erde geblieben, aber das war nicht erlaubt. Immer wenn die Sonne sich neigte, musste sie geschwind in den Himmel zurück, damit ihr Fehlen nicht bemerkt würde. Goldwind wäre allzu gerne mit ihr gezogen, aber er durfte seine Herde nicht verlassen und musste auf Erden bleiben, solange er ein Mensch war. So vergingen Licht und Schatten. Dem königlichen Vater der Prinzessin war von deren Ausflügen zur Erde berichtet worden, und bald wurde ihm zur Gewissheit, was er voller Sorge und Angst beobachtet hatte. Er liebte Jadetau sehr und sein Herbstherz wurde schwer und traurig. Eine Verbindung zwischen Jadetau und Goldwind durfte es nie geben und so befahl er der Prinzessin, die Himmelswege nicht mehr zu verlassen, und seinen Dienern, Jadetau bei Tag und Nacht zu beobachten. So vergingen Licht und Dunkelheit. Goldwind und Jadetau glaubten mit aller Macht ihrer Herzen an ihre Bestimmung und ergaben sich demütig ihrem Schicksal. Ihre Liebe aber wuchs von Tag zu Tag und wurde zu einer wundersamen Kraft: Goldwind verwandelte sich in einen Stern und stieg – einem Adler gleich – zum Himmel auf, um dort, in den endlosen Weiten, seine Lyra zu suchen. Als er dem himmlischen Königspalast schon sehr nahe war, meldeten die Wächter Goldwinds Erscheinen im Sternenheer, und der König wurde sehr traurig. Einer Verbindung seiner einzigen geliebten Tochter mit Goldwind konnte er nicht zustimmen, ohne sie zu verlieren. Er glaubte nicht an Goldwinds Verwandlung und fürchtete, beide würden den Himmel verlassen und zur Erde ziehen und Jadetau wäre dem Himmel für immer verloren. So sann er auf einen Ausweg, Tag und Nacht, bis er endlich die Lösung gefunden hatte: Er warf zehntausend Sterne zwischen die Liebenden – so entstand der „Silberfluss“, den die Menschen „Milchstraße“ nennen und heute noch am Himmel erkennen, wenn die Sterne blinzeln. Jadetau sah den Silberfluss und die Sternenwächter des Königs und erkannte sogleich, dass es keinen Weg mehr zu Goldwind gebe. Ihre Augentruhe füllte sich mit Tränen, sie weinte Tage und Nächte ohne Unterlass. Nach langer Zeit zeigte der König endlich Erbarmen und gestattete Goldwind und Jadetau, den Silberfluss einmal im Jahr zu überqueren, um beieinander zu sein. Aber der lange Weg über die zehntausend Sterne war beschwerlich, und den Liebenden blieben nur wenige gemeinsame Stunden. Damit der Silberfluss in dunkler Nacht auf heimlichen Pfad nicht endlos würde, dafür sorgten die gütigen und mitfühlenden Spatzengötter, und sie flogen eine Brücke, den Liebenden den Weg zu verkürzen.“

 

„Das war... das war wirklich eine wunderschöne Geschichte.“ Peter öffnet die Augen und sieht mich an. „So etwas hast du mir nie erzählt, als ich ein Kind war.“

 

Ich lächle und schüttle den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du mit zehn Jahren eine Liebesgeschichte geschätzt hättest.“

 

Peter sieht mich nicht an, sein Blick ist an die Decke gerichtet. „Diese Geschichte... das sind Mom und du, nicht wahr? Ich meine... klar, euch trennt kein Silberfluss und Mom war auch keine Jadeprinzessin, aber...“ Er bricht ab. „Entschuldige, das war gedankenlos von mir, ich wollte nicht...“

 

Ich berühre seine Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Peter – du hast nichts falsches gesagt. Es ist in Ordnung.“

 

„Du vermisst sie sehr, nicht wahr? Sogar nach all den Jahren.“ Peter sieht mich an. „Ich meine, ich vermisse sie auch. Manchmal. Aber nach Moms Tod hatte ich immer noch dich. Das hat es leichter gemacht. Du hattest niemand.“

 

„Ich hatte dich, Peter. Dich und die Gemeinschaft im Tempel.“ Ich streiche den offenen Kragen seines Hemdes glatt. „Peter... es gibt auch für deine Mutter und mich einen Tag im Jahr, an dem wir uns ganz nahe sind.“

 

„Wie meinst du das? Welcher Tag?“

 

„Dein Geburtstag.“ Ich beuge mich über ihn und küsse ihn auf die Stirn. „Und jetzt, nachdem du deine Geschichte erzählt bekommen hast, solltest du auch versuchen, zu schlafen. Du brauchst noch sehr viel Ruhe.“ 

 

„Na gut.“ Peter greift nach meiner Hand und drückt sie. „Übrigens habe ich verstanden, was du mir mit dieser Geschichte sagen wolltest – du hast doch immer eine Lektion für mich parat, Paps.“

 

„Ach wirklich?“

 

„Manchmal werden einem Hindernisse in den Weg gelegt und man kann jemand, der einem viel bedeutet, nicht mehr erreichen – und man kann nichts dagegen tun, als sich seinem Schicksal hingeben.“ Er sieht mich erwartungsvoll an.

 

„Mein weiser Sohn“, erwidere ich mit einer kleinen Verbeugung.

 

Peter grinst. „Kein Wunder, bei dem weisen Vater.“ Er gähnt. „Okay, vielleicht bin ich doch ein wenig müde.“ Er dreht sich auf die Seite und bald darauf verraten mir seine tiefen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge, dass er schläft. 

 

„Wenn beider Liebe ewig hält, wird der Verzicht aufs Beieinandersein Erfüllung.“ Es ist der Schlusssatz der Geschichte von Goldwind und Jadetau. Doch ich bin sehr froh, nicht mehr auf meinen Sohn verzichten zu müssen.

 

Ende


End file.
